Ready?
by bigger.thn.infinity
Summary: Rated K because I don't know how this system works... :1 I hope its ok! My take on the scene in the accords hall... POV Magnus and Alec!


ALEC

"Hi."

Magnus turned around, startled. He relaxed a bit when he saw Alec, but his posture was still stiff – expression guarded.

"Alexander," his voice was formal, and every bit as unnatural as the bizarre suit he was wearing.

Well, bizarre for Magnus, he looked sober.

"Would you- would you be….my partner…?"

All his initial sureness had gone. His voice was hesitant. Betraying his fears.

Magnus looked at him quizzically.

 _Ohh… Angel…_

The blood pounded in his ears.

MAGNUS

Magnus surprised himself by accepting.

While he thought that he loved Alexander Lightwood, he was not very surprised when Alec did not seem to return the feeling.

By say, mentioning Magnus to his parents.

 _He shut me out._ Magnus told himself. _He refused to acknowledge me, I refuse to acknowledge him._

And yet…

Alec _had_ saved his life with those demons the other day. And he promised…

But Magnus knew – despite their Angel and their 'nobility' – Nephilim didn't keep their promises. It wasn't working out.

It would never have worked out.

But Alec was here, now. With him. In front of the entire Clave. His worried blue eyes looking so… _blue…_

They were the perfect shade. Just a bit darker than summer sky, lighter than ocean. It suited him…

Magnus shook his head. _Focus._

He looked at Alec. Nodded.

Alec quickly grabbed his hand and began to trace Alliance on the back of Magnus's palm with his stele.

"I'm sorry," Alec said as he drew, "for not telling them about…us…" His cheeks tuned a delicate shade of red.

He was so _cute_ when he blushed!

Shut up, me.

"Alexander. I… I'm sorry. When I accused you… I was thinking about _myself._ About _me._ And I realize now…"

He took a deep breath. God, this was hard.

"I realize I shouldn't have done what I did. It was unfair. I wouldn't ever ask you to do something you didn't want to do, Alexander. And if you can't tell your parents about… us, then I don't want to cause you any pain. If it's not working out for you… then end it. My feelings for you are unchanged, but id you feel any different…"

Magnus stopped there. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this. It was too hard.

There was a silence.

Alec handed his stele to Magnus, indicating him to mark his wrist. Alec spoke again after Magnus had bent down.

"But the thing is… _I do."_

Magnus's breath caught.

ALEC

"I do feel the same way about you, Magnus. I was just stupid enough not to realize that I…"

If it was possible Magnus seemed more hesitant now.

"I was afraid. Afraid of who I was. What I wanted. Afraid you didn't really love me."

Magnus looked up, startled. He handed Alec his steel. Alec took it and pushed it into his pocket.

"Alexander," said Magnus softly, "I could never not love you. Not even if I wanted to."

A new light rekindled itself in Alec's eyes. He felt as though someone had remarked him with a Fearless rune. _Now or never._ Alec took a step forward. His face was centimeters away from the warlock's. He could see the myriad of colors in Magnus's eyes, shining like frozen crystals. Beautiful. _Magnus…_

Slowly, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, closing the gap. Centimeters turned into millimeters, their bodies pressed together. He could feel Magnus's heart beating against his own. Two heartbeats – beating in sync.

MAGNUS

Alec had done the unthinkable.

Here he was. In the middle of the entire Clave. His arms around Magnus's neck.

Their foreheads touched and Magnus was once more drawn into those eyes that had captivated him the day they met. He had had no idea…

He was close enough to see how many blues there were. Dark around the pupil, light near the edges. Those eyes shone and ere alight. They were steady. They were sure. They said _I love you, Goddammit I love you…_

"I love you Magnus Bane," Alec said in a low voice, moving closer.

"Alexander… "said Magnus, "are you sure… are you ready…?" His own voice faded away as Alec smiled slowly and when he next spoke Magnus could feel Alec's lips moving against his own.

"Whenever you are."

He closed his eyes.


End file.
